Juste une histoire de clefs
by Meilyane
Summary: Et si une histoire commençait par un jeu de clefs ? Lorsque vous n'avez plus les moyens de rentrer comment faites-vous ? Suivez Haruya, il va vous expliquer lol J'ai pas de mal à résumer, du tout ! lol


**Coucou! Me revoilà un écrit tout nouveau et tout frais ! (na na je ne viens pas de le finir XD)**

**Je suis partie sur une idée complètement conne et au final, d'autres idées ont suivies lol J'hésite entre K+ et T du coup, je vais jouer la sécurité, on verra ^^**

**Comme je le redirais encore souvent, je n'ai pas la propriété de IE…**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne me jetterez pas de pierres dans le cas contraire (ca fait mal vous savez oo) tout comme j'espère que les personnages ne soient pas trop ooc. En tout cas, faites-le moi savoir, ca m'aiderait beaucoup ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! Avec un remerciement tout spécial à Yurika et SuzuFuu pour leurs encouragements ^^**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tout était calme au jardin du soleil en ce début d'après midi. Ce mois de mars était plutôt chaud comparé aux années précédentes, laissant un petit soleil timide percer ces nuages épais. Il faisait doux et ca, chacun avait pu le remarquer si bien que certains avaient commencé par remballer leur tenue d'hiver qui ne tarderait plus trop avant de laisser place à la prochaine saison. Cependant ne dit-on pas que le calme précède la tempête ? C'était bien malheureusement le cas ici. Deux personnes étaient entrée en conflit, une bataille où seul l'un des deux pouvait gagner. Ces deux garçons se poursuivaient dans ce salon, prêts à tout pour que l'autre succombe à son pouvoir. Ils se chassaient mutuellement, cherchant constamment une faille chez l'autre permettant de voir clair dans son jeu. Si proche et en même temps si éloigné l'un de l'autre, la différence de force entre les deux commençait à se faire sentir. Le premier tenait maladroitement ses positions, ses mouvements devenant plus hésitants sous ce regard qui tentait de cacher ses doutes face au second qui n'avait pas tardé avant de le coller au mur. Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne perde la partie, avant que l'autre n'ait raison de lui. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, il n'avait plus aucune chance de prendre le dessus, l'autre était bien plus fort, suffisamment pour que ses faits et gestes ne mènent à rien. Incapable de se défendre, il resta donc là, sans bouger, à attendre le coup final qui mettrait fin au conflit dans lequel ils étaient entré tous les deux. Il avait perdu face au premier, c'était fini.

- A7, touché-coulé.

- Tu as triché, je le sais !

- Comment aurais-je pu ?

- J'en sais rien … stupide jeu !

- Rappelle-moi qui a voulu y jouer ?

- Comme si t'étais obligé de me le rappeler.

- Tu es un mauvais perdant Nagumo.

Le premier, Suzuno, qui venait de gagner la partie, se leva et quitta la pièce en soupirant, décidément, jouer avec lui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi était-il donc encore ici avec ce temps paisible à l'extérieur ? Après tout il n'avait pas le choix. Il était destiné à rester enfermé à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune obligation de rester avec le roux, il lui était plus agréable d'avoir sa compagnie plutôt que d'avoir affaire à sa solitude. Même s'il pouvait l'énerver, qu'il n'était qu'un mauvais perdant, son rival du passé était devenu aujourd'hui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami et même plus. Ils avaient combattu ensemble sous le nom de chaos et sous l'emblème de la Corée, ils étaient ensemble pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Haruya était juste insupportable mais malgré tout l'argenté ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul car même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avouerait à quiconque, il l'aimait.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas sortir ? Pour cela, il fallait revenir quelques jours en arrière.

_Il n'était pas rare ces derniers temps que le roux rentre à des heures plus tardives. Lorsqu'on se hasardait à lui poser la question, il se contentait de ne donner aucune justification. Il s'agissait là de son problème et personne n'en connaissait la raison, d'ailleurs le savait-il lui-même ? Ce fût un jeudi que ses rentrées plus avancées dans la soirée prirent fin._

_Ce soir là, Fuusuke était tranquillement installé dans son lit, attendant péniblement la venue de Morphée. Il voulait dormir, il ne souhaitait pas voir son ami rentrer, ce qui s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer._

_- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour appeler à cette heure._

- … _Je … On dirait bien que j'ai perdu mes clefs._

_- Et en quoi ca me concerne ?_

_- Hoooi, Gazel commence pas et viens ouvrir cette porte, il gèle dehors !_

_Lentement, l'argenté s'extirpa de son lit et traversa le couloir pour se rendre de le hall. Arrivé face à la porte, il tourna la clef et l'ouvrit pour trouver un Haruya assit sur la pierre, les jambes enroulées dans ses bras. Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il aperçut un faisceau de lumière traversant l'obscurité. Le roux se remit sur pied, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Il t'en a fallut du temps._

_A ces mots, Fusuuke referma la demeure derrière lui, laissant le capitaine de feu au dehors qui commença par donner un coup de pied dans la porte close._

_- Hoooi Suzuno c'est bon te vexe pas, laisse-moi entrer ! … S'il te plaît ?_

_Il savait que son ancien rival ne supportait pas le froid, il savait qu'il détestait ca, c'était de bonne guerre. Cependant, comment pouvait-il résister à cette voix qui brisait sa conviction de le laisser passer la nuit dehors ? Dos contre la porte, l'argenté soupira, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là de la façon dont il avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Il laissa donc la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, attendant sur le côté, les bras croisés que le roux entre enfin dans la demeure._

_Depuis que le bâtiment était en pleine rénovation d'une aile, les anciens de Prominence avaient du être relogé dans d'autres chambres et c'est ainsi que les deux capitaines s'étaient retrouvés coincés ensemble. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils s'étaient juste contentés de marmonner dans leur coin en essayant juste d'accepter cette fatalité. Certain que quelqu'un était derrière tout ca, aucun des deux ne voulaient s'abaisser à son niveau. Bien qu'ils s'entendaient mieux, les mettre ensemble était-il vraiment nécessaire ?_

_Quelques jours plus tard, Fuusuke se mit à chercher ses clefs dans sa chambre sans succès. Il devait partir en cours, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner la tâche avant de partir. _

_Lorsqu'il fut rentré, il reprit sa recherche où il l'avait laissée, il n'avait pas pu les égarer, il le savait et pourtant, il continuait de chercher. Il finit ainsi par s'avouer vaincu après avoir fouillé toute la pièce au peigne fin. Il ne savait dire si c'était la fatigue ou cette recherche infructueuse mais il commençait à se sentir faible, trop faible pour bouger d'avantage et ainsi, il s'écroula littéralement sur le lit de son ami. Simplement, il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant que son état de fatigue s'estompe. C'était le lit de Burn, toute sa surface était emplie de son odeur et c'est, rougissant légèrement, que l'argenté prit l'oreiller entre ses mains, tout contre lui. Il savait que c'était gênant et surtout plus qu'incorrect mais en cet instant, il voulait rester comme ca, juste un peu plus longtemps avant que le roux ne rentre. Quel spectacle ce serait s'il était vu ainsi … Juste un peu et il irait dans son propre lit, c'est ce qu'il se disait …_

_Ce soir là, Nagumo n'eut aucune difficulté à rentrer et pour cause, c'était lui qui était en position des clefs de l'ancien capitaine de Diamond dust, dire qu'il lui avait subtilisé était peu dire mais ainsi, il pouvait de nouveau aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il regarda ses quartiers, dubitatif. L'argenté n'avait pas bougé et était toujours allongé sur le lit de droite. C'était son lit putain ! Il s'approcha de l'intrus et commença à le secouer plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait cru._

_- Hoooi Suzuno, qu'est-ce que tu fous !?_

_Il fit quelques pas en arrière. Non seulement il ne bougeait pas mais en y regardant de plus près, il tremblait, ce n'était pas normal. Il posa sa main sur son front et se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant … « Tu le fais vraiment exprès. ». Le roux se rendit dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une quelconque trousse de pharmacie, qu'il trouva sans grande difficulté. C'était une chance que son ami soit ordonné et prévoyant avec ca. Comme il l'avait pensé, à l'intérieur se trouvait entre autre une boite d'aspirine à laquelle il substitua un comprimé. Il remplit un verre d'eau et revint vers son ami qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait que trop peu._

_- Na-Nagumo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Cherches pas, avales-ca._

_Il lui administra les comprimés et l'aida à se recoucher, il était dans de beaux draps, c'était le cas de le dire. Lui qui essayait de l'éviter ces temps-ci, c'était loupé. « Tu joues un jeu dangereux. ». Il ferma les yeux un instant et partit enfiler une tenue plus confortable pour la nuit._

_Bien décidé à vérifier la fièvre de son ami, Haruya s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux de l'argenté et le regarda plein de tendresse._

_- C'est bien pour ca que je ne voulais pas être là, se murmura t-il._

_Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'endormirait si vite, ni même ce qu'il allait remarquer à son réveil. Le jour s'était levé en ce samedi matin et aucun des deux n'étaient encore réveillé._

_L'argenté commença lentement à émerger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait une masse de chaleur près de lui qu'il ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru il s'était déplacé contre le mur en poussant l'ancien capitaine de Prominence en dehors du lit._

_- P'tin qu'est-ce que tu fous, ca fait mal !_

_Fuusuke ne répondit pas, encore trop choqué par la situation. Il était dans le lit de Nagumo et il l'avait enserré il ne savait combien de temps ! C'était un rêve, il allait se réveiller, ca ne se pouvait pas. C'est alors qu'il se remémora des morceaux de la veille. Il s'était senti mal, il avait fini dans le lit de Burn et … il s'était endormi ! Et ... pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il l'avait aidé ?_

_- On dirait que ta fièvre est tombée._

_Le roux se redressa à ces mots, prit quelques affaires et sortit laissant le capitaine de glace seul avec lui-même. Ca n'allait plus du tout._

_La semaine suivante s'écoula rapidement, laissant les capitaines s'ignorer comme avant. Une régression dans leur relation qui ne laissa personne de glace, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi si ce n'est les suspicions de chacun. Ils avaient un plan._

_Vendredi matin, chacun s'était mis à son poste, du bout du couloir à la cuisine, aucun coin n'était sous surveillance, ils allaient donc agir. Lorsque le roux sortis de la chambre il fut immédiatement capter par Nepper sous un prétexte qu'il avait encore du mal à déterminer. Il devait l'éloigner, pendant un petit moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait, quelques minutes supplémentaires le temps que le deuxième pilier de l'opération soit en place. Ce qui ne tarda pas plus. A son tour, ce fut Suzuno qui sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux encore en pagaille, il n'eut à faire que quelques pas avant de tomber sur Rhionne qui l'attira jusque dans le hall. La voie était libre. Sous la surveillance, de Midorikawa, Hiroto pénétra dans la chambre des deux capitaines à la recherche de quelque chose. Il savait que l'ex Prominence avait perdu ses clefs et avait prit celle de son ami que pour le voir rentrer denouveau le soir sans aide à la maison. Il n'était pas dupe. S'il y avait une occasion pour que ces deux là se parlent, c'était bien celle-là. Se concentrant sur les affaires de Nagumo, le roux trouva bientôt l'objet de sa convoitise. Affolé par les signes du greenette, il sortit rapidement de la pièce et le rejoint dans le couloir. Ils avaient eu chaud. Devant eux se trouvait à présent Burn qui sortait de la chambre de son ami. Le timing avait été parfait et c'est d'un coup d'œil complice qu'ils se dirigèrent tous à la cuisine._

_La nuit venue, tous étaient prêts pour la suite des opérations. De sa fenêtre, Hiroto prit un malin plaisir à guetter la venue d'Haruya qui ne devait plus tarder. C'est d'ailleurs une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il apparut au porche, commençant à chercher par tous côtés après ces maudites clefs que l'ancien capitaine de Génésis tournait entre ses doigts. Il était coincé. Hors de question qu'il appelle Suzuno ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ca. Moins il le voyait et … moins il lui arrivait d'y penser. Plus question de tomber sur lui, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Que croyait-il de toute façon ? A un amour partagé ? Ca n'arrivait que dans les films et puis les gens normaux sont attirés par des personnes de sexe différent. Il faisait de la peine à voir. Mais il était décidé que moins il verrait l'argenté et moins il serait tenté et dieu seul sait que ce garçon l'attirait._

_Il sortit son téléphone et commença à composer plusieurs numéros qui ne répondirent pas, alors que le premier qui décrocha lui suggéra de demander à quelqu'un d'autre … ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la liste des anciens membres de Prominence. Non mais ils se foutaient de lui !? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer alors que son pied tambourinait au sol. Il recomposa certains numéros sans réponse, alors que d'autres étaient à présent indisponibles. La prochaine fois, ils allaient l'entendre c'était certain ! Et c'est soupirant une bonne fois qu'il retourna dans son répertoire et composa le numéro qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter._

_- Allo ? Lui répondit une voix complètement endormie qui avait décroché par automatisme._

_- Hum Suzu –_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- J'ai pas les clefs …_

_- Les clefs que tu as perdue ou bien celle que tu m'as dérobée ?_

_- On s'en fout, ouvres-moi !_

_- (Il soupira) T'es désespérant._

_C'est une nouvelle fois que l'argenté se retrouva dans le hall pour ouvrir la porte au capitaine de feu. Et c'est en ne s'adressant aucun mot, qu'ils retournèrent à la chambre. Lorsque le roux eu finit de se changer, Fuusuke l'attendait, dos contre le mur, les bras croisés._

_- Vu que nous sommes tous les deux éveillés, pourquoi tu m'évites ?_

_Le roux ne répondit pas, trop choqué par cette question soudaine, par ce ton lassé qu'il avait utilisé, par ces yeux bleus qui étaient posés sur lui, il détourna le regard._

_- Je suis réveillé par ta faute … il chercha ses mots. Tu me prends mes clefs, tu m'ignores et tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Que suis-je sensé faire ?_

_- Comme si tu pouvais comprendre de toute façon, se murmura t'il à lui-même, ce que l'autre compris toutefois._

_- Tu me dois une faveur, dit-il à mi-voix en s'approchant dangereusement du roux. J'en ai assez._

_A ces mots, il se pencha sur l'ancien capitaine de Prominence et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ce fut un Haruya non seulement étonné mais des plus consentant qui lui rendit son baiser en l'attirant à lui. Ils prolongèrent le baiser à n'en plus pouvoir respirer et se séparèrent. L'argenté quitta l'étreinte dans laquelle il était et s'éloigna vers son lit, comme si son dû lui avait été rendu, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu innocent._

_- Tu ne comptes pas t'en sortir comme ca ! Lui souffla le roux en lui attrapant le bras._

_Cette fois, c'est lui qui alla chercher le baiser que le capitaine de glace lui rendit plus passionné, plus doux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. L'attirant de nouveau à lui, Nagumo le tint au niveau de la taille, les laissant être dangereusement proche. Son souffle s'accentuait au plus les minutes passaient, passant de baiser en baiser jusqu'à ce que bientôt, sa langue vienne demander l'entrée. Un baiser plus fougueux s'éternisait à présent, laissant leur langue danser ensemble jusqu'à ce que casse ce nouveau baiser, à bout de souffle. Le regard l'un dans l'autre, ils restèrent comme ca, front contre front, plus proches et plus rouges que jamais. Reculant lentement en l'amenant avec lui, le roux finit par se poser sur son lit. Baissant la tête vers lui, Suzuno l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux._

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans l'habitation. Etrangement, tout le monde avait décidé de sortir en même temps les laissant seuls la porte close, impossible de l'ouvrir, impossible de sortir jusqu'à l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Maudit Hiroto qui avait fermé derrière lui …

Ayant quitté le salon, Suzuno s'était dirigé vers la cuisine en quête d'une quelconque boisson fraiche cependant, une fois fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit sur ses talons et l'enlace. Dans la surprise, il reposa violemment son verre sur la table. Le roux vint, lui poser un baiser dans le cou.

- Désolé, _lui souffla-il._

- Si tu n'étais pas un tel mauvais joueur.

- Tais-toi ! … _il reprit la parole en lui susurrant ces mots à l'oreille._ Et si nous en profitions pour renouveler cette nuit, Fuusuke ?

- Ha-Haruya ! _Articula-t-il difficilement en rougissant_.

* * *

**Quelques explications :**

En ce qui concerne la fièvre de Fuusuke, je ne l'ai pas considérée comme l'effet d'une maladie mais d'une existence seule. Pour moi, il s'agissait là du résultat d'un petit coup de froid et de la fatigue qui n'avait donc rien d'insurmontable auquel une bonne nuit de sommeil était nécessaire.

En tout cas j'espère que tout cela reste un minimum cohérant et que vous avez apprécié ^^


End file.
